Hooneymoon Horror (1982)
Release Date: June 15th, 1982 Hooneymoon horror (1982) is known as a cheesy low-budget slasher flick. Comes with all the atrocious cliches of bad acting / camera shots/ death scenes. Plot Imagine every newlywed's fantasy, a rustic secluded lover's paradise- Honeymoon Island. What starts as a weekend of love, turns into a nightmare of blood and terror for three young innocent couples. What lurks in the shadows of Honeymoon Lodge? Is it the caretaker, or perhaps something more fiendish and deadly? Honeymoon Island, where newlyweds joined in holy matrimony spend their wedding night screaming in terror! Notes Write the second section of your page here. Review Alright picture this. A nice secluded lodge, located out in the middle of nowhere. It's peaceful, not too shabby and has all the makings of the perfect getaway for newlyweds. It is quiet and picturesque in the day time but by night something fiendish lurks in the woods surrounding the lodge. What could it be? Only time will tell for the young couples that take a stay at this resort that has it's own secret "history." This is the basis for the 1982 horror film "Honeymoon Horror." Though it's a forgotten gem, it managed to find a video release in the early eighties. I guarantee if you were to mention this movie to anybody whether young or old, they would probably have no idea about what you're talking about. I guess that's the beauty of this picture. Well let's get to the basic plot of the movie. Without ruining anything, this film tells the story of three anxious newlyweds that go to this nice resort for couples for a little relaxation and rest. Soon one by one, each couple is being killed off by an unknown killer that lurks somewhere in the dark. Could it be somebody from another person's past?? Only time will tell in this bed and breakfast of horrors. Now don't get me wrong. This movie is not without it's flaws. The major flaw in this movie is the acting. My oh my, the acting was terrible in this. It is as if nobody really understand their characters motivations and the delivery of the lines were very poor. The script left a lot to be desired. Other flaws in this picture is the bad editing(the murder scenes look so poorly constructed together as if they didn't know which angle to keep in the film) and the direction, while not totally bad but it left a lot to be desired. Now onto the positives about this movie. You may ask me why I rated this movie a 7. Let's be honest, this is not a brilliant movie. I would say despite all of it's flaws, the film really makes up for them on the count of the tone, mood and the way the night scenes were filmed, giving you a real sense that you were actually out in the forest unseen to the forces of nature. I guess I'm recommending this film on what it could have been, not the way it actually turned out. However I will say that this film would have been much stronger, if it had been released in the late eighties under a different director. I also thought it was pretty effective that the killer was never revealed until the end. I guess what I'm saying is "Honeymoon Horror" is a movie that has his heart in it's right place but was just badly executed. However I still say you should check this one out. - Review by: actionmoviestar from United States 28 March 2010 Credits Director: Harry Preston Writers: L.L. Carney (story), Harry Preston Stars: Paul Iwanski, Bob Wagner, Cheryl Black Category:1982